A system on a chip (SoC) module is an integrated circuit (IC) that integrates relevant componentry of an electronic system into a single chip. The SoC module, therefore, may include digital, analog, mixed signal, and radio frequency circuitry on a common chip substrate. SoC modules are becoming increasingly popular in mobile electronics, due to relatively low power consumption typically associated with SoC modules (e.g., in comparison to conventional configurations, where the componentry referenced above are discrete and are coupled to one another).
In addition, SoC modules increasingly offer a compelling performance advantage over conventional processor/circuit configurations for many embedded applications, such as video processing. Moreover, SoC modules, as referenced above, allow for a single or multicore processor subsystem (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU)) to be paired with another kind of processing unit (e.g., a graphics processing unit (GPU), a hardware-based processing unit, etc.). Conventionally, however, different types of processing units are not configured to communicate with one another efficiently.